The Teenage Girl's Guide To Surviving Life
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: AU. 21 Rules. 5 Girls. 1 Year. And a whole lot of trouble. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTem, KibaIno. On HIATUS.
1. The Rules

**Don't kill me! It wouldn't leave me alone! You know what that's like....right? I'm not crazy right? Please tell me I'm not!**

**Sorry. Lots of sugar.**

**Omg, guess what?**

**I just went to the most badass place in the history of the world.**

**Tommy Gun's Garage.**

**Doesn't that just sound badass?**

**Oh, and me being me...**

**I saw this guard named Gloves.**

**And he had a tommy gun(machine gun).**

**And I was the only one in the place that got to hold it.**

**And he called me Sweetheart.**

**Everyone else got called Doll or Toots.**

**Not me.**

**I was special.**

**And every actor in that place kept calling me cute. And my dress gorgeous.**

***sighs***

**Life is Good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the idea of having my B-Day party at Tommy Gun's.****

* * *

**

_**Key Writing**_

Ino

_Temari_

Tenten

**Hinata**

_**Sakura**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ino, what are you doing?" Hinata.

"Nothing, my beautiful Hina-Chan." Ino.

"Why do you have a notebook?" Temari.

"Because, I can." Ino.

"Why can you?" Temari.

"I can because I can." Ino.

"You know it's bad for you to have O.D.D." Sakura.

"What's O.D.D.?" Tenten and Ino.

"Obsessessive Dipshit Disorder." Sakura.

*Snickers*

"That's not funny!" Ino.

"Says you." Tenten.

"Says.....The Capital!" Ino.

"The Capital?" Hinata.

"Yes, The Capital." Ino.

"Whatever, Ino. Now, why do you have that notebook?" Sakura.

*Insert crazed look*

"I may be wrong, but that might have been the wrong thing to ask." Tenten.

"I see that now." Sakura.

"Weeeelllll, see I had this idea where we should make a rule book which we would follow it this year since we are seniors and I brought this along so we could right them down." Ino.

"Okay....." Everyone else.

* * *

**_The Teenage Girl's Guide To Surviving Life_**

**_Written by:_** Ino, _Temari,_ Tenten, **Hinata,** **_Sakura_**

I, _a_ teenage **girl** **_of_** The _Book_, hearby **follow** **_the_** 21 _rules_ to **surviving** **_life_**.

Holy Commandment: Thou _shall_ honor **The** **_Book_**. Thou _shall_ keep **her** _**copy**_ with _her_ always **and** **_write_** down _any_ thing **that** **_happens_** involving _this_ rule. **Thou** **_shall_** protect _with_ thy **life** **_and_** never _show_ to **anyone** **_outside_** of _The_ Book's **Five** **_Creaters_**.

**_The Rules_**

Rule One: Thou shall going shopping at least once a month to find new clothes.

Aw, do we have to?

Yes.

Damn you.

Rule Two: _Thou shall exercise twice a week to look there best._

Seriously?

_Seriously._

Rule Three: Thou shall be there for their sisters when ANYTHING happens, no matter what they are doing.

**Tenten, that was really sweet.**

Well, I know this rule is obvious, but sometimes sisters don't come and....

**_Tennie, we would never leave you._**

We love you.

_And we will always be there._

Aw, you guys....

**Now, that we are on this, I have another generous rule.**

Rule Four: **Thou shall have one day to themselves during the regular weeks and two during their....off week.**

**_I second._**

_Third._

Fourth.

Fifth.

Rule Five: **_Thou shall be able to take anything when in need of an object that another sister has._**

You are soooo not stealing my boots.

**_Bite me._**

You aren't!

**_We'll see._**

Rule Six: Thou shall love themselves like thy shoes.

**_YES!_**

_No comment._

Rule Seven: _Thou shall have a spa day once a week._

When we go, I'm wearing your skirt, Sakura.

**_No you aren't!_**

YES!

_**NO!**_

Rule Eight: Thou shall perform a weekly ritual of P.M.N. every saturday.

**Party Movie Night? Count me in!**

**_No shit, Hinata._**

Rule Nine**: Thou shall burn one thing of last year's.**

.....Does that mean my Prada purse?

**_......Maybe._**

Rule Ten**_: Thou shall shank any PERSON who messes with one of the sisters, makes them cry, or hurts them in anyway._**

_Amen._

Praise Kami.

Rule Eleven: Thou shall go out once every TWO weeks. And look there best.

HELLZ NAH.

Stop talking gangster. And you will go.

Guys, Help?

_..._

**...**

**_..._**

Aw, man!

_Now, for some more good rules._

Rule Twelve: _Thou shall text (not call) when on any date to find out the other four sisters' approval._

_Now, that's what I call a good rule._

**It IS a good one....BUT I have a better one.**

Then you go, Hina.

**No, that's okay.**

...Okay...

Rule Thirteen: Thou shall not be quiet. Sisters share secrets. AND not crappy ones.

Dammit.

**Ooo, what SECRETS do YOU have, Ino?**

Um, later.

Rule Fourteen: **Thou shall give two days notice to ALL the sisters about ANY plans unless Dire Emergency.**

Ooh, Hina-Chan, what have you been thinking of lately?

**Knowing who one of our sisters are with and where they are so they aren't raped of killed.**

.....Oh.

_Ha,_

Ha,

**_HA!_**

Oh, shut up.

Rule Fifteen: **_Thou shall choose one boy and one boy ONLY to go after this year. Once you choose, you aren't allowed to go back on it so choose wisely. Thou must use all the rules here after to gain this boy._**

**_AYE!_**

Rule Sixteen: Thou shall look there best when around (insert name here) to gain the attention of said boy.

_Ino, you do have O.D.D._

Thank you.

Wasn't a compliment.

I know.

Rule Seventeen: _Thou shall be flirtatious when around said boy. After you perk their interest, you will be aloof, and semi ingore them. Guys LOVE a challenge._

I'm so proud. *Tear-tear*

_Oh, shut up, Ino. I just......needed something good._

"Good". Oh, Temari likes someone!

_Whatever._

Rule Eighteen: Thou shall invite said boy to a .Out. in order to show them what they could have but can't right now.

**_Ooh, you're devious. I have perfect thing in mind, too._**

**Later.**

Rule Nineteen: **Thou shall accept only THREE offers from said boy to hang out every TWO weeks.**

NO!

**_Deal with it._**

Rule Twenty: **_Thou shall spill ANY and ALL dirty details(or regular details) during P.M.N. that involve a boy toy/friend-w/-benefits/serious boyfriend._**

**_So, how 'bout that?_**

**You are an idiot.**

**_No, I'm not! Now, the last rule._**

Rule Twenty-one: Thou _must_ use **these** **_rules_** to _win_ over **their** **_guy_**, pamper _themselves_, their **sisters**, **_and_** to _surive_ life.

I _swear_ to **honor** **_our_**

**_GUIDE._**

Ino

_Temari_

Tenten

**Hinata**

**_Sakura_**

**_The Sisters._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Now, we have The Rules. I'll copy it and give it to you tomorrow." Ino.

"Okay." Sakura.

"Right." Tenten.

"Whatever." Temari.

"Okay, Ino." Hinata.

"We are The Sisters." Ino.


	2. Rules 1&2

**You all love this story! How did my blot bunny turn into this? I'm so happy. *tear***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Cry with me.**

**

* * *

**

Rule One: Thou shall going shopping at least once a month to find new clothes.

Rule Two: _Thou shall exercise twice a week to look there best._

* * *

"Do we have to go?" whined Tenten, peeking up from behind the couch. All the girls sat on Ino's couch and loveseat, waiting for Tenten to come out. Ino sighed exapperately.

"Come on, Tennie. We can't go without you. Who's going to reach the clothes on the top shelf?" Tenten just glared at her.

"You could always do a two-man base."(cheerleading move).

"No we can't," Ino said quickly, "Hinata and I can't be bases, you know that. And Sakura never goes up in the air unless you _and_ Temari are under her. And if we have you, we wouldn't need to do it because you are the tallest, and you jump really, _really_ high." Tenten pondered about this. She was just about to say no when Hinata cut her off.

"Please Tennie. We'll really miss you while we are shopping. What if we see a pair of those army pants you love and we get them for you, but when you put them on, they don't look that good on you. Then you'll be sad, making us sad, and we won't have a good first day back to school." Tenten tried her hardest to keep her resolve, only to epically fail.

"Okay, I'll go." Ino squealed.

"I'll go get the car!" she sang, fliting to the garage door.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, slipping out from between Hinata and Temari to only trip over Tenten's Nike she threw at Ino. She landed face down, groaning. She jumped up, grabbing Ino's stiletto'ed leg. "I'll get the car." Ino shrugged, moving away from door. Sakura groaned, pulling her body though the door. A couple seconds later, they heard the Ferrari roar they are so accustomed to hearing. The four girls walked out the door, only to see Sakura sitting on the headrest of the driver's seat, her feet lying on the steering wheel. She brushed her hands down her True Religion skinny jeans, pressing down lightly with her Jimmy Choo pumps on the horn. Her dark orange Aero shirt was slightly short, hitting just above her jeans, showing a small piece of skin. Ino rolled her eyes at the relaxed girl.

"Oh, shut up." Ino slipped in the backseat, her stiletto's rising to rest on the armrest. She pressed back into the seat, her purple tank streching as Temari climbed across her. Sakura looked back at her as Tenten and Hinata slipped into the red Spider.

"Could you be anymore of a slut? Your white mini is so far from your purple stilettos that your legs should be called the Sahara Desert." Sakura remarked, pulling out the driveway.

"Well, you heels are so low you should be called a midget! Ha! Take that!" Ino shot back. Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at Ino.

"You know you're stupid?" She asked. Ino nodded. Hinata sighed and pulled down her gray baby-tee, her pink bermuda shorts looking brighter than they are. Her Louie V sneaks sat innocently against the dashboard. Tenten threw her arm over the headrest to pat Hinata's hair.

"Don't worry, Hina-Chan, Ino will spontaneously combust one of these days."

"Not in my car, she won't." Sakura said, pulling Tenten to her face by her brown Tee as they stopped at a red light. "You better hope she doesn't in my car." Tenten nodded. Sakura turned around and sped off towards the mall, finding that Tenten's jeans and Temari's yellow V-neck will have a very interesting position in one of the dressing room at Rave.

* * *

"Ugh, that was the most horrendous day I have ever experienced!" Temari flopped onto our pinkette's bed as Sakura hurled her bags into the walk-closet. Shejumped on her bed, somersaulting over Temari, only to land on Ino's lap.

"Why, hello there," Ino said, craining her neck back to look at Sakura. "Fancy meeting you here." Sakura shrugged.

"It is my bed and your lap." She turned towards the two female bodies spread across her green bean bag chair along her wall. "Are you two sleeping over, or do I have to get up _early_ to pick you up?" They all heard the threat that layed just under the the surface.

"I'm staying. Hinata?" Tenten said swiftly, directing the attention towards the quiet Hyuga.

"Me too." Sakura nodded and pulled out her landline.

"Call," she ordered. Ino grabbed it and remarked, "Geez, what crawled up your ass and decided to have babies?" Sakura threw her a withering look before marching into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ino rolled her eyes and called her mom. After she was done, Hinata called her dad to make sure she would be able to stay.

"Daddy?" Hinata asked tentively. She only called him that if she wanted something.

"Yes Hinata?" he asked warily.

"Can I sleep over at Sakura's house? Her mom's here and we will go to bed by 9:30," she added carefully. (Psh, yeah riiiiight.)

"Do you have a uniform?"

"No, daddy. But it's the first day of school tomorrow. We don't have to wear uniforms since we are seniors."

"Okay. Just as long you are home by 9 tomorrow evening."

"Okay, daddy."

"Love you."

"Love you, daddy."

"Goodnight."

"Night!" She hung up. "Me staying!" The all pulled on shorts and tanks since Sakura's mom likes it hot in the house.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Ino got an evil look on her face, but Temari cut her off.

"We are going to work off the ice cream from earlier, tell our sisters who we are going after, pick out first day outfits and by that time, we will all be asleep." Ino pouted, put off that her plan won't be put into action until later.

"Fine." And they ran down stairs to the gym Sakura's dad built recently.

* * *

"Keep that thing away!" Ino screeched, hiding behind our innocent Hina-Chan. Hinata stepped out of the way, letting Temari and Tenten grab her.

"I'll scream," Ino threatened.

"Go ahead. This room," Sakura patted the wall, "is sound proof." Ino growled and reluctantly stepped on the moving platform. Almost immediately did she find out that she had to jog to keep up.

"This is evil."

"This is cheerleading warm-ups. I can always get someone else to do the backhand spring backtuck with Hinata and I." Ino started speeding up.

"Make this thing go faster!" She barked, sending them into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Okay, now I can't feel my legs. Saku-Chan, can I please take an ice bath?" Ino whined, rubbing her poor leg.

"You can if you want to miss out on the gossip," she said offhandly, knowing Ino would have a fit if she missed something. Like always, she was right.

"Miss out on my sisters' gossip? Never!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Almost immediately though, she crumpled to the ground, massaging her legs.

"Maybe you should just stay down there. We'll be there in a second." Temari slipped out of the room and flew downstairs to the living room, where she had stashed the notebooks that Ino printed up. She jogged back up, pushing open the door to find the four of them were in a circle with candles, incense, and Hinata's large blanket (that she kept over there for these purposes) under it all.

"What are we doing? Joining a cult?"

"No. But we have to make it official." Ino lit a candle and lowered the lights. She picked up the glowing purple candle and put it in front of her. Hinata picked up a light blue one and lit it, passing the lighter to Tenten. She grabbed a brown candle that smelled suspiciously like chocolate and lit it. Sakura lit her green one and Temari lit her yellow one.

"Now," Ino said mysteriously, "we are going to read the oath." She grabbed Sakura's and Tenten's hands, gesturing for them to do the same. Going clockwise, starting with Ino, the circle went like this: Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and back to Ino. Sakura open a notebook.

"Repeat after me: I, a teenage girl of The Book, hearby by swear to follow the twenty-one rules to surviving life. I will honor my guide, use it to survive evil people, never show anyone, and protect my sisters. I swear on my most precious item: My black stiletto knee-high boots." Sakura recited, pulling out her boots. She kissed them and put them in the middle of the circle. Temari went next.

"I, a teenage girl of The Book, hearby by swear to follow the twenty-one rules to surviving life. I will honor my guide, use it to survive evil people, never show anyone, and protect my sisters. I swear on my most precious item: My silver fans." She pulled out of her bag two small silver hand fans and put them in.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I, a teenage girl of The Book, hearby by swear to follow the twenty-one rules to surviving life. I will honor my guide, use it to survive evil people, never show anyone, and protect my sisters. I swear on my most precious item: My blue bodiced tank top." She laid it down carefully. She looked towards Tenten.

"I, a teenage girl of The Book, hearby by swear to follow the twenty-one rules to surviving life. I will honor my guide, use it to survive evil people, never show anyone, and protect my sisters. I swear on my most precious item: My track shoes from last year." She set them next to the blue top, brushing her fingers along them. Ino froze then relaxed.

"I, a teenage girl of The Book, hearby by swear to follow the twenty-one rules to surviving life. I will honor my guide, use it to survive evil people, never show anyone, and protect my sisters. I swear on my most precious item: My purple Rimmel eyeliner from sixth grade." She set it down carefully. Sakura looked up at the girls.

"We are The Sisters."

"The Sisters," They repeated, and blew out their candles similtanieously. Sakura flicked on the lights.

"So," she drawled, "Ino-pig. Who are you going after?" She laid her head on her fluffy pillow. Ino blushed.

"_kiba..._" she muttered softly. Sakura squealed.

"Kiba?!" They all cried. She nodded.

"Hot damn!" Temari said. "Kiba. Huh. Who would have thought?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Well, who do you like?!" Temari's eyes widened.

"Um, well, you see, um, I, um, _likeshikamaru_." Hinata busted out laughing.

"I can see it now," she cried, giggling. "Temari would get pissed off so hard that Shikamaru fell asleep and whack him over the head with her fans. I would just die!" Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata, I would tell you shut up before they want to know who you're after but I don't need to tell you because they already figured it out." Sakura examined her nails. Hinata glared at her before being bombarded.

"Who do you like?"

"You got to tell us!"

"Come on, Hina-Chan, tell us!" She shook from all the attention.

"It's Naruto, okay?!" She snapped. She covered her mouth and growned silently from the maniacal gins on her friends' faces.

"Really?" Tenten slowly said. "Well, I guess it's okay since I do like your cousin." She slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Hinata smirked.

"Neji and Tenten, kissing in a tree, S-I-T-T-I-N-G!" She sang, getting weird looks from the girls.

"S-I-T-T-I-N-G?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then," Sakura said, "well, now that we know who each of us are going after, let's get our outfits together."

"Of course, Saku. Because, even though you didn't mention it, we all know you like," she put on a fake dreamy face, "_Sasuke-Kun._" She fake-sighed, getting a fist thrown after her. Sakura's face was bright red.

"Shut up!" She cried, her eyebrows scrunching in embaressment.

"Don't worry. We won't make fun of you. I'll make sure of it," Tenten said, throwing an arm around the pinkette's shoulders.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Out_fiitttsss,_" Ino trilled, skipping into the closet. The girls followed after.

* * *

Hinata woke up first, like always. She hopped, skipped, and jumped over the girls lying all over the floor. She skipped her way downstairs, trying to remember where the pancake mix was. She pushed open the door into the kitchen, her mind already ahead of her hands. She grabbed the mix(third cabinet on the right, fourth shelf), milk and eggs, and a fry pan(thrown under the oven carelessly). Halfway through, she heard Tenten's familar steps on the stairs. She flipped three double-choco-chunk pancakes onto a plate and held it behind her. Tenten's hands grabbed it even though her face was buried in her arm in a yawn. Soon enough, she heard Temari's and Ino's steps, slightly heavy and quick paced, overhead. She flipped two strawberry pancakes each onto two different plates and turned holding them. Ino walked passed the first, grabbing the second, Temari grabbing the other. She put her blueberry ones on a plate and called up the stairs to the half-sleeping pinkette.

"Wake-up, Sakura! Or I'll eat your banana-nut pancakes!" She immediately heard swift, feather-light feet sweep across the floor, down the stairs, and through the door.

"Morning," she mumbled, grabbing her's. They ate in silence until Ino fully woke up.

"Imma go shower," she called, rushing up the stairs.

"Not mine, you don't!" Sakura called.

"I know," was the response. Tenten finished with Temari right after her. They took the two showers on the main floor.

"Come on," Sakura groaned, "you can take a shower before me."

"Okay." They walked up the stairs, joking about the first day of school.

"I bet we'll have fanboys," Sakura mused.

"After our change, you better believe," Hinata snickered.

"Oh, and Karin will be more sluttier!"

"And Lee will be freakier."

"And Kakashi will still be Homeroom and Math."

"And we WILL rule that school." Sakura looked at her.

"You better believe."

* * *

**Wow. I couldn't believe it got out by today. I am SHOCKED. To say the least.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**


	3. Rules 5, 10, & 15

****

Hey, new chappie! Oh, by accident, I chose all Sakura rules.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never have, maybe will.**

* * *

Rule Five: **_Thou shall be able to take anything when in need of an object that another sister has._**

Rule Ten**_: Thou shall shank any PERSON who messes with one of the sisters, makes them cry, or hurts them in anyway._**

Rule Fifteen: **_Thou shall choose one boy and one boy ONLY to go after this year. Once you choose, you aren't allowed to go back on it so choose wisely. Thou must use all the rules here after to gain this boy._**

_**

* * *

**Recap:_

_"Come on," Sakura groaned, "you can take a shower before me."_

_"Okay." They walked up the stairs, joking about the first day of school._

_"I bet we'll have fanboys," Sakura mused._

_"After our change, you better believe," Hinata snickered._

_"Oh, and Karin will be more sluttier!"_

_"And Lee will be freakier."_

_"And Kakashi will still be Homeroom and Math."_

_"And we WILL rule that school." Sakura looked at her._

_"You better believe."_

_

* * *

_

"Let's go!" Ino hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't rush me! Sheesh...." Sakura came slipping down the stairs. Ino rolled her eyes and walked out the laundry room door. The rest of the girls were sitting in Hinata's beautiful silver Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder convertible, Hinata in the driver's seat. It was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes as she slipped her little cheerleader physique into the passanger seat.

"Why'd you roll your eyes at me?" Hinata asked.

"'Cause you look so small in the front seat!" They backed up out of Sakura's garage and sped off to school.

* * *

Naruto pulled up next to a black 2010 Chevy Camero 2SS as he stepped out of an almost identical orange 1SS. He remembered when Fugaku bought the cars for his son and himself. Speaking of Fugaku's son, where was the teme?

"Oi, Dobe!" Ah, there he was now.......

"TEME!" And Naruto was held back by one of Sasuke's hands. A car went by.

"Hn, Dobe." Naruto fumed.

"Weeellll, soorrrry that I wanted to get over to the other side of the crosswalk that I didn't look both ways." Sasuke gave him a deadpan stare. They walked up the sidewalk to their group of friends sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, what's up?!" Naruto greeted. Shikamaru waved, Shino and Neji nodded, Lee shouted something about youth, Kiba slapped hands with him, and Choji kept munching on his bag of chips.

"Hey," Sasuke grunted. They sat on the steps doing their own thing until they heard what is unmistakably the purr of sports car engine. All their heads snapped up and eyes popped. Slipping by in front of them was THE most beautiful Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. It's tinted windows clashed with it's silver body so well that any guy would drool. And what shocked them the most was the girls riding in it. Two blondes, a brunette, a blue-haired girl and a pinkette. Pinkette? He brushed it off. The blue-haired girl pulled into the spot right next to the front walkway. The guys that were waiting for that spot jumped over each other to get to the beautiful girls. They got out the car, the pinkette in the front. You could tell she was the smallest but obviously the leader. Sasuke watched her and tried to figure out where he has seen her before. Her green, green, _ohsogreen_ eyes landed on his onyx ones. His breath stopped. He's seen those eys before. She smiled flirtaciously and winked, her eyes coy. He blinked, forgetting about where he's seen them, and saw that she was walking past them, up the stairs. Her white skinny jeans accentuated her long legs, and her pink tank showed off her tiny waist. Her small feet were clad in pink-and-white Pumas. He couldn't help but think about how she would complement him perfectly. Him, the captain of the football/soccer team, and her, the head cheerleader, respectively. If she stood next to him, you would assume that you would see him first, the big, lean sports player. But he didn't think that the case. He would be the darker of the two, her rose-petal pink hair and immense green eyes more noticable. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. But one wouldn't leave.

_She probably already has a boyfriend._

_

* * *

_As soon as she passed the front doors, Sakura started hyperventilating.

"I can't believe I just did that." Her best friends looked at her.

"What?"

"I just flirted with The Sasuke Uchiha. MY BEST FRIEND," she stressed.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She shrugged. "Wanted to see what would happen." Ino smiled and sighed, "My little Sakura! Wooing the male species with her wily ways!" Sakura smirked.

"You know it." Her eyes widened. "Did I just say that?" Temari threw her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"This isn't Junior Year, Sakura. Let your good girl routine go." Sakura nodded.

"Sorry," she said, sheepish, "Force of habit?" The girls rolled her eyes. They walked down the hall to their homeroom teacher of four years. Not that he'd be there. But what they didn't think of was the catcalls that started once they walked into the room.

"Damn Girl!"

"Yo, Beautiful!"

"You girls are so gorgeous!"

"Marry me!"

"Bear my children!"

"I love you!"

The girls froze.

"Is this all for us?" Hinata whispered. They nodded. "Just making sure." A throat cleared behind them.

"You're in the doorway," a voice murmured behind Sakura. She shivered, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. She steeled herself and turned, putting on her best innocent face.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly, looking at Sasuke from under her lashes, her eyes burning. The rest of the group at the door watched Sasuke gulp deeply. "But if you want, you can brave the throng of the rabid fans." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, but the group could hear it.

_"I love a brave man."_ She lowered herself gently, smirking at him. She turned to Hinata. "Come on, let's get to our seats. Don't want Kakashi-sensei to be mad." She cocked her hip. "Boys." They all looked at her. "Can we please get through?" The guys noticed she only asked, didn't use any of her _weapons_. They moved to make an aisle. The girls sat in their orginal seats. The guys' eyes widened. _'It can't be,' _they thought. Sakura knew what they were thinking and ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back into a messy version of her sleek ponytail last year. She turned her eyes a fake naive and looked at them. _'Sakura,' _They all thought. Her eyes turned playful and her hair fell around her shoulder again. She twitched her fingers in a wave and turned. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Guys, Kakashi is going to kill me." They looked at him questionally.

"Sakura flirted with me twice in five minutes and......I liked it." Naruto gasped.

"Teme isn't gay?" He got hit in his head about ten times.

* * *

The girls looked at Sakura as she showed the _boys_ that, yes, it's really was her, and yes, she really did just flirt with Sasuke. She turned towards them and deadpanned at her friends expressions. Pride(Temari), shock(Hinata), hope(Tenten), and _justatadof _anger(Ino).

"What?!"

"Give it away anymore you might as well give them The Book." Ino screeched.

"What book?" Ino froze. She smiled her smile that said 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-deal-with-this-mistake-when-I-just-told-(insertnamehere)-not-do-it.' She turned only for her sight to interupted by her male clone. "NARUTO!"

"What?"

"Get. Your. Face. Out. Of. Mine. Because. Your. Breath. Smells. Like. Ramen." She ground out. He backed up immediately, knowing just what Ino was capable of. "Now, what do you want?"

"You guys look amazing!" Ino blushed lightly.

"Why, thank you, Naruto. I just knew that these beige Uggs-"

"Which are mine," Sakura inputed, pointing at herself.

Ino continued. "-went _perfectly _with _my _outfit." Sakura snorted. Ino glared and pulled out Sakura's purple Rimmel from her purse. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." Ino ignored her and took out a mirror. She opened the eyeliner and pulled gently on her bottom lid. The guys saw Sakura get up, her irises almost gone from how much her eyes narrowed. Ino was just about to touch her eye when Sakura's voice interupted her. She smirked until she heard what Sakura said.

"You're off the squad." Ino whipped around.

"You can't do that!" She cried, standing up and towering over Sakura. Sakura's spine went straight, her lips in a thin line, hands on her hips. Even then, she was still shorter than Ino, but Ino slumped and handed over the Rimmel. Sakura smirked.

"You can stay on." Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Just don't take my Rimmel." Ino nodded. Sakura turned towards the guys. "Is that all you wanted?" She asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her pinkie. Naruto opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"Yo." Sakura spun around, her face bright. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Cherry-Hime?"

"Hey, Uncle Kakashi," she responded smoothly. Her sly smile and swift twitching of her eyes towards the Ice Cube showed him that _something_ had happened. He shook his head, showing that he didn't want to know. She turned back around, falling in her seat and smiled up at the boys. Naruto groaned and passes over his schedule. Sakura whipped out hers and compared.

"Yes! Gym, Math, and Health together." She shoved her hand in Sasuke's back pocket and pulled out his. He grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I used to do it all the time." Releasing her, he calmed down, knowing that this was true. She opened his and compared.

"Holy shit! Are's are almost identical!" Sasuke stood over her shoulder, examining them. She was right. They had History, Gym, Math, 2nd lunch, Music, and LA. The only one that was different was last period, where he had a free period and she had cooking.

"That should be fun," he laminated. Sakura hit his shoulder, scowling.

"You are no fun!"

"And is that supposed to bother me?" Sakura threw her hands up. She got up to ask Uncle Kaka if she could go to the bathroom when the bell rang. The rest of the group split up, going with their respective people to their next classes.

"We all have Gym together, right?" Tenten asked. They all nodded. "Okay," she said, grabbing Neji and running off towards LA, Kiba and Ino following. Temari rolled her eyes and snatched Sakura's hand, running down the hall. Sakura laughed. Shikamaru and Sasuke followed.

* * *

**GYM. 10:35AM.**

Sakura skipped to the locker room, humming a silly little tune. She opened her locker right next to Ino's and pulled out a tank top and Konoha girls gym shorts. Having them for three years before, they now were like short shorts on her. She was happy she didn't have to wear that stupid shirt anymore. Seniors rocked. Pulling her long hair back, she closed her locker and walked out, looking for her friends. Hearing the familiar bickering of her two best friends, she ran over, jumping on Sasuke's back, just like before. But this time, just to mess with him, she pressed her chest into his back, and blew in his ear, "Hey, Sasuke-Kun." He shuddered lightly as he gripped her thighs, eyes widening slightly as he felt more skin than last year. He smirked.

"You got taller." She wacked him, squirming out of his hands. Crossing her arms around her chest, she glared.

"Yes, I did! But you know, you didn't notice that because you were to busy staring at my legs this morning!" He colored slightly.

"Not true."

"So true!"

"But, you're the one that flirted with me first," he retireated.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction! But, if you took two seconds to actually tear your eyes away, you would have noticed my pink hair!"

"I did notice it. You changed, so it didn't register."

"Uh-huh," she murmured, "that makes perfect sense." She rolled her green eyes.

"Youthful students! Today, we are playing Volleyball!" Gai shouted, striking a nice guy pose. Everyone shuddered. Anko came forward.

"Alright, listen up. Girls against girls, boys against boys. I did this because I didn't want Sakura to hurt the boys." The group smirked, knowing Sakura may have be a geek-looking girl for her first three years of high school, but she was tough.

"But Anko-Sensei," Naruto began in a loud voice, "We NEED Sakura-Chan on our team! We'll win!" Anko pondered this.

"Okay. But where is she? I don't see her," Anko said, looking around the gym for her favorite hidden nerd. Sakura stepped forward.

"Over here! I'm over here, Anko-Sensei!" She yelled, waving her hands over her head. Anko's eyes popped wide.

"Sakura?" She gasped. "Is that you? You look like yourself again!" Sakura nodded.

"Yep, it's me. So, what'd you say?" Sakura leaned forward slightly, eyes innocent, arms behind her, hands clasped together. Anko smiled.

"Okay! Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru on Team Force."

"Force?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Force."

"Okay." They got in position against another random team. Sakura was serving. Tossing it up, she balled her fist and punched it over, the ball hitting exactly in the middle of the court.

"Point!" Anko yelled.

"One serving Zero." Again, middle of the court.

"Point!"

"Two serving Zero." She tossed it up a little too high and hit the ball off her knuckles, making it skid off into out of bounds territory. A red head picked the ball up, getting ready to serve. She served it and it fell short. Sakura snickered. Sasuke smirked, serving the ball to the over team. A boy passed it back. Sakura ran up and jumped, spiking it right into one of the girl's heads. Sakura slipped under the net, standing over the girl. The girl got up off the ground, and saw Sakura.

**SLAM!!!**

The girl punched Sakura, making her head snap back. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were immediately by her side. So were the girl's friends.

"Oh, hell no." Sakura sprang at her, knocking the girl down. There were slaps, punches, hair pulling, name calling, cussing, kicks, and all out war. Sasuke and Naruto got in there, pulling Sakura off the other girl. Sakura screamed, struggling against Naruto's arms. Kiba and Shino grabbed Hinata, faces shocked at the shy girl who was just calling another girl a Bitch. Neji was pulling Tenten off while Lee pushed her. Shikamaru and Choji each grabbed one of Ino's arms. Temari had to be bodily slammed by Gaara and Kankuro.**(They were late to school)**

"Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill that little whore!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke grabbed her, her front against his, arms around her waist.

"Hime," he hissed, "calm down. She's not worth it." Sakura nodded, her eyes going down. He put her down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. The guys released the other girls, noticing that when Sakura let it go, they did too. The boys shared a look.

"Come on," Naruto said, walking off. The rest of the gang went down to the locker roo,ms, getting dressed and going off to Math, where Kakashi was waiting with the evil book of DOOOOOM!**(The math book)**

**

* * *

**jaws

**About an Hour Later**

Sakura was at her locker, peering at the black, purple, and blue splotch across her left cheek in her mirror when Ino's small hand came in front of her face, holding a small bottle of concealer. Sakura flashed her a look of gratefulness as she gently put it over her bruise. Wincing when she put slight pressure on it, she handed the bottle back to her and rubbed it, the bruise dissapearing. She slammed her locker shut, locked arms with Ino, and slipped down the hall. Pushing open the doors to the Cafe, the whole room fell into silence, watching as three more girls appeared next to them. They walked through the room, laughing, towards the boys' table. As they sat down, there was a collective gasp. Sakura sat inbetween Naruto and Sasuke, her best best friends, and across from Tenten. Hinata sat next to Naruto, facing Kiba and Shino, Ino across the table. Ino sat between Choji and Shikamaru, leaning against Choji as she spoke to Shika. Temari sat on the other side of him, talking to Kankuro, who was next to Gaara. Lee sat next to Gaara, Tenten inbetweem him and Neji. The whole B lunch watched the girls as if they had seen a ghost. Going back to their lunches, everyone talked about the change in the girls. Sakura got up, going to throw her garbage away. When she was halfway there, one girl stuck her foot out and tripped her, sending her tray flying. She landed on her stomach, and as soon as the girls stood up, Naruto and Sasuke were already next to her, picking her up. Watching, the _whole_ table noticed, how she leaned more towards Sasuke, how she smiled just a little brighter for him. Shikamaru's voice came to all their ears.

"Sakura likes Sasuke, huh?"Everyone looked at him. Ino bit her lip, looking at the girls, then sighed.

"Yeah," she said, "But you can't tell him or Naruto."

"Why not Naruto?" Shino asked.

"You know Naruto. He would tell Sasuke in a heartbeat." Everyone nodded at Hinata's words. Watching Sasuke wrap his arm around Sakura's small waist made the girls realize something. Tenten grinned.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" The boys nodded. "How long?"

"Um, 7th grade?" Kiba said sheepishly. The girls jaws dropped.

"Really?!" Ino said, excited. "Same time for Sakura!"

"No way!" Kankuro exclaimed. They all nodded. Kiba got an evil look on his face.

"I don't like that look," Temari said to Hinata.

"If I know that look, that's the look of a plan gone wrong." Hinata said to everyone, Kiba not noticing.

* * *

**Ooo, what IS Kiba's plan? I wonder....Does it have to do with........Cookies?! I don't know. Wait to find out.**

**Oh, and just a heads up. Rule 15 is featured in every chapter.**

**Ta!**


	4. Rule 6, 11, 16, & 18

**Hey Readers!**

**Just wanted to get this out before I go to the movies.**

**I'm finally gettting to see Alvin and The Chipmunks!**

**Woot!**

* * *

Rule Six: Thou shall love themselves like thy shoes.

Rule Eleven: Thou shall go out once every TWO weeks. And look there best.

Rule Sixteen: Thou shall look there best when around (insert name here) to gain the attention of said boy.

Rule Eighteen: Thou shall invite said boy to a .Out. in order to show them what they could have but can't right now.

* * *

"I feel stupid," Temari said, tugging on her shorts. Our five girls sat in Ino's room, various clothes scattered around the floor, heels sitting in her chair, and lipstick on her vanity mirror. Ino pouted.

"You look adorable," she said, tugging Temari to her full-body mirror, "and trust me, I should know." Temari quirked her lips into a sideways purse, as if she was thinking. Ino tilted her head. Temari tugged again on her shorts, twisting her body sideways just to see just exactly how much of her legs were shown. Frowning, she pulled gently on the tank top and sighed.

"Are you sure I don't look like a slut?" Ino snorted.

"Sweetheart, if you wore a pair of heels with that, you would. But it's just a beach party, you be fine in flip-flops." Temari turned around.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Ino squealed and hugged her. "But," she stressed, "only for..." she trailed off. Ino nodded. She skipped to the bed and said, "You're next, Tens." Said girl groaned. Ino pulled her into the closet. Hearing a crash, all the girls took a step to the closet, until they both called out, "We're fine!" They all sat down. Sakura leaned across Ino's bed to grab her Palm Pre and began texting people unknown. Hinata snuck up behind her and peered at the screen. Sakura hid the screen quickly but not before she saw who Sakura was texting.

"I want to talk to him!" Hinata exclaimed, reaching for the phone.

"No!" Sakura ducked under Hinata's arm and flew towards Ino's private bath, slamming the door and locking it.

"Come on, Saku! Let me talk to him!" Sakura ignored her and continued texting.

**'Sorry it took so long to reply. Hina wanted to talk to you.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'It's okay. Are you coming tonight? Dobe pissing me off.'**

She giggled, typing her reply.

**'Yeah, I am. Ino trying-I'm sorry, MAKING-us wearing outfits that SHE chose. HELP!'**

BUZZ!!!

**'I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't feel like being attacked by lipstick and mascara wands.'**

Rolling her eyes, she typed back quickly.

**'I'll protect you! With my Burrito of Doom!'**

BUZZ!!!

**'And you're Hot Sauce of Pain?'**

She grinned.

**'In honor of Lee-HIS EYEBROWS STILL FREAK ME OUT!!!-YOSH!!!'**

BUZZ!!!

**'Hime-No.'**

She glared at the screen, typing the relpy hard.

**'Neko-Yes!'**

BUZZ!!!

**'Get over yourseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'**

Staring at the screen, her eyebrows furrowed.

**'Huh?'**

BUZZ!!!

**'Foxy here! Teme trid 2 atack me. I jus wntd 2 tlk 2 u nd he wnt NO.'**

She pressed relpy, and got attacked by another text.

BUZZ!!!

**'The Dobe is going to die.'**

Laughing lightly, she text back.

**'Don't kill him until I get there.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'I will try not to.'**

She pressed reply.

"SAKURA! GET OUT HERE! I NEED TO GIVE YOUR OUTFIT!!!" Ino called through the door.

**'Try harder. And I got to go. Ino's putting me in an outfit!'**

BUZZ!!!

**'I am. Oh no. And see you, Hime.'**

Sakura smiled widely, her heart fluttering.

**'See you, Neko.'**

Sakura walked out the door, the smile still on her face.

"You've been in love with him since 7th grade. Just tell him." Sakura's smile fell.

"I can't! He's my best friend since Pre-K. You girls have been with me since third, and you're my best girl friends. But he's a different story. He's...the other half of my brain, my rock and my shield. I don't want to ruin that by telling him I love him."

"But you'll try to get him to fall for you," Ino snorted. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Because if he does, then we'll get our happily ever after." Ino's eyes softing.

"Then lets get you in that outfit and show him what he's missing." Sakura grinned.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Tenten looked at the pair of legs streached across her lap, following them up to the person's face. Pearl eyes peered back at her, and red lips streached into a grin. Tenten blinked.

"Would you care to move your legs?" Tenten looked down at the......offending limbs. Hinata sighed and curled them under her. Ino popped around Hinata's shoulder.

"Geez, Tenten, be anymore mean, you'll be a clown." Sakura turned up the music loudly in the car, playing Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'.

"I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me can write a bad romance," Sakura sang loudly, blocking out the offending words. Ino grinned and leaned back and began singing.

"I want your love and all your lover's revenge," she sang. Hinata grinned and joined in.

"You and me can write a bad romance." Tenten and Temari came in quickly.

"Caught in a bad romance."

"Caught in a bad romance."

"Ra, ra, a-a-a-a, roma, roma-ma, Gaga, oo-la-la, would want a romance." Temari pulled her Corvette Coupe into the V.I.P spot next to Kiba's Porsche 911 Twin Turbo. Feeling vibrations in her pocket, she pulled out her Cliq and pressed talk.

"Yeah? What? No. Yeah. Yes. NO!. Wha-? NO! Bye. BYYYEEE!" She hung up and rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"Gaara. He is such a ass!" Temari walked onto the sand lapping the parking lot. Looking around, she groaned when she couldn't find any of the guys. Sakura had already texted Sasuke and was reading his reply.

"They are at the bar. Oh, Open Bar!" She took off her flipflops and ran in the direction of the bar. Finally getting there, she plopped on a chair and ordered.

"A Kamikaze, please." The shot was passed down immediately. Winking, she hopped off the chair, and strutted down the bar, looking for her Neko and Foxy.

"TEME!" Grinning, she followed the sandy beach road to the bowl of ramen at the end.

"Hey!" She downed her shot, and grinned. Sasuke smiled a small smile at her and then frowned.

"What are you wearing?" She looked down, glancing at her red flipflops, short black cargo shorts, and red tube top. Her hair was pulled back in a clip.

"Um, clothes?" She answered. He snorted. Pulling her by her waist, he set her in the chair between him and Naruto. She pouted and leaned over the bar.

"Brandy and Pepsi." The drink was put in front of her, earning complaints from the other patrons. Sasuke nodded at the bartender.

"Hey, shut up! This little lady is with Uchiha Sasuke!" The complaints died down halfway. The bartender shrugged. "I tried."

"Hold me ankles." She got on the chair, and yelled, "Hey! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Everyone shut up. She got back down. Sasuke smirked.

"I taught you well," he teased. She snorted, making in sound delicate and feminine.

"You wish. I'm just lovable," she said, blinking her big green eyes. He rolled his eyes. Sipping her drink, she looked around for the girls.

"They're on the dance floor," Naruto said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She nodded. Bopping her head to the beat, she didn't even notice when the new song came on til she heard the first line.

"How low can you go, how low can you go." She squealed and went through the crowd, looking for her girls. Seeing a flash of purple and yellow, she found Ino dancing with the girls. Her light jean mini skirt was slightly rode up, and her purple sequinced top flashed in the moonlight. Coming up to her, she began dancing with her. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Sasuke watching her. She swung her hips a little harder, lowering herself to the floor. She popped up quickly, hearing nothing. The DJ spoke into the mic.

"Yo, whatsup? All you little ladies out there, we have a special surprise for you. LMFAO is in the house! And for the best dancer on the floor, they will bring you up on the stage with a couple friends. So girls, you better start getting down!" Sakura gripped Ino.

"We need to find the girls." Ino nodded. Pushing through the crowd, they spotted Temari in her jean shorts and dark green tanktop leaning against the bar.

"I was wondering when you would came to get me," she said.

"Well, do you know where Tenten and Hinata are?" She shook her head. Ino pulled out her Vu and tapped the screen a couple times, sending a text to Hinata.

**'Wher r u?'**

**

* * *

**

Hinata felt her bra vibrating, knowing someone just sent her a text. Pulling out her phone, she saw it was from Ino.

**'Wher r u?'**

She rolled her eyes, tapping her iPhone 3G.

**'With Neji and Kiba.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'Ill b rite ther.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'Wher iz ther?'**

Hinata rolled her eyes.

**"The far right of the dancefloor.'**

Hinata stuck the phone back in her bra. Tenten was talking to Neji, twirling a little strand of hair around her finger. Either he didn't notice, or he actually likes Tenten doing it. The former was improbable because his fangirls do it all the time. So the latter would make more sense. And it was proven. Neji's eyes kept wandering to her skinny jeans and brown thin-strapped cami. Kiba sat to the side, tapping his EnV 3 keyboard. Hinata walked over, slipping down to sit next to him.

"Who are you texting?" She asked.

"Naruto," he said, looking at her.

"About what?" She questioned.

"Who he likes." Hinata froze. She looked over his shoulder and watched the convo.

**'Who do u lik?' **Kiba text.

**'Nobdy!' **was the reply.

**'Com on!' **Kiba sent.

**'Ltr.' **He answered.

"Hinata!" She got up and went over to greet the girls.

"Hey," she said, waving. She looked at Sakura's excited face. "What's up?"

"You're coming to dance with us." Sakura pulled her along.

"Okay, okay!" Hinata exclaimed, going along with her, the girls following.

* * *

Naruto nudged his elbow into Sasuke's side.

"Ne, Teme, why don't you tell her?" He questioned, noticing how Sasuke's eyes were trained on Sakura's lithe form rolling and grinding on the dancefloor. Sasuke looked at him.

"I can't. She's too fragile. If I told her I love her, then she wouldn't want to even be around me anymore. And I couldn't deal with that. She's the other half of my brain, my heart and my compassion. And I can't lose that. I'll become the bastard that you call me." Naruto nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to get her to fall in love with me." Naruto snorted.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to make her realize that I am the one for her, that I know her better than any other man could, and that I'll always be her rock and shield, as she so kindly calls me." Naruto shook his head.

"You are one big ball of cheese. But that's okay. Sakura's one too."

"I'm one what?" A feminine voice came to their ears. Naruto grinned at the pinkette.

"You're a big ball of cheese! Teme here is too!" She smiled.

"Really? How so?" Naruto froze, his smile becoming forced. Sasuke gripped her wrist, bringing her attention to him.

"Just telling Dobe that if any guy tries to touch you, I'll punch his teeth down his throat," Sasuke said and cheerfully as he could get. Sakura pouted her lips and whined.

"Neko! You know, a girl has to date." They didn't notice how the rest of the girls and the guys watched this development in their friendship.

"No, a girl doesn't. I'll hurt any guy that comes near you."

"But Neko-"

"No."

"Neko-"

"No."

"Ne-"

"No."

"Fine, _Sasuke._"

"No-wait. What did you call me?" He looked at her. She held cold green eyes to him.

"Sasuke. You're not my Neko. My Neko would listen to me when I try to say something."

"I am listening." Sakura looked at him.

"No, you're not! If you were, you would have let me tell you that even if I was going to date, your opinion about him means the most to me, but since you aren't listening, you opinion means shit!" She brought her hands up to the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, wary.

"Giving you back my necklace." She whipped her hand to his chest, pressing the small charm there. She pulled back and walked off, her hands fists at her side. Sasuke picked up the necklace with the small cherry blossom charm that she wore since second grade and looked at the place she walked away. He clenched the flower.

"You got to tell her," Hinata's voice came. Everyone looked at her. "If you don't, she's going to go off to college. Without you as a boyfriend. Or a best friend." Sasuke looked at her.

"I can't." He grabbed his coat and stood up. "If you want to know why, ask Naruto. I'm going home." And with that, he left. Naruto sighed.

"He won't tell her because he doesn't want to lose her. His words were 'She's too fragile. If I told her I love her, then she wouldn't want to even be around me anymore. And I couldn't deal with that. She's the other half of my brain, my heart and my compassion. And I can't lose that. I'll become the bastard that you call me.' He has a valid point." Tenten and Temari laughed.

"No, he doesn't. Sakura's in love with him. She told us the reason why she won't tell him is because, and these are her exact words, 'He's my best friend since Pre-K. He's the other half of my brain, my rock and my shield. I don't want to ruin that by telling him I love him.'" Ino said, her hands on her hips. Naruto frowned.

"Who's idea was this anyways to have this beach party?" Kiba raised his hand. The girls groaned.

"I told you that way the face of a plan gone wrong," Hinata moaned out.

* * *

**This was fun to write. I couldn't stop laughing about the burrito and the hot sauce. My friend and I have those exact same texts in our phone. It was an odd conversation.**

**Please Review! I love them! And vote on my profile for which story I should start next. The summaries are on my profile, too.**


	5. Rule 8 & 12

Rule Eight: Thou shall perform a weekly ritual of P.M.N. every saturday.

Rule Twelve: _Thou shall text (not call) when on any date to find out the other four sisters' approval._

* * *

'Sniff'

The blankets moved on the bright green bed and and small strand of pink hair fell past the edge of the comforter. A hand came out and pulled the Palm Pre under the covers, a few clicks sounding in the room.

BUZZ!!!

**'Hey girlie.'**

'Sniff' 'Clicks'

**'Hey.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'How r u feelin?'**

'Light snort'

**'Like I got hit by a truck, dumped in acid, broke my bones, my head ripped off, and my heart ripped out. Fine, I guess.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'U sound better. Ur using sarcasm on me! YAY!'**

Sakura rolled over, pushing the blanket off her head. She sat up and typed back a reply.

**'Yeah. Just wanted to see how your date with Kiba's going.'**

BUZZ!!!

**'GREAT! Hes comin so i hav 2 go.'**

'Click'

**'Ok.'**

She set her phone down, placing her feet on her plush carpet. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a girl who was hurt and scared. She saw red, puffy eyes and dry lips, pale skin with rosy cheeks and nose, signaling she was just resently crying. Getting up, she sighed at the feeling of the black long basketball shorts slipping past her knees. Trying her hardest not to think of the owner, she walked into the bathroom. Running the hot water, she began to cry, her heart jumping erractically. Hearing the doorbell, she forced herself to stop and washed her face. Slamming the door of her room, she sprinted down the steps, pulling down her tank top, only to have it come back up from her running. She whipped open the door, her face in a mixture of hope and disappointment. Hinata's heart broke at the sight of the pinkette, who's face fell so low. Hinata smiled sadly and held up a bag with ice cream in it. Sakura smiled.

"Mint chocolate chip?" Hinata asked, and saw Sakura's face become a little happier. "What is it?"

"I'm grateful you got it. And didn't get the other one," She said as she slipped to the kitchen to get a spoon. Comign back with two, she held out one for Hinata and they went and sat on the couch. Sakura turned on the TV and changed the channel to MTV, hoping to catch Celeb Rehab. They soon began talking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked, facing the girl. Sakura set down her barely used spoon.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the one who ran away from him, and he didn't come and grab me like he usually does, and I didn't apologize, and-" her voice broke. She began sobbing. Hinata rubbed her back in cirsles until she calmed down. Sakura looked at the clock, noticing that Hinata had to be home soon for her family lunch. Hinata noticed too.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said softly. Sakura smiled and walked her to the door. After hugging, she jogged up the stairs, grabbing her phone. She had three texts from Ino.

**'Had a great tim! Luvd it! =D'**

**'Dont cri lovebug. Piggy gonna mak evryting alrite.'**

**'Call me.'**

Setting down her phone, she walked to her large window and looked upon the now falling rain. Sighing, she sat on the bed and held her face in her hands. Her phone buzzed.

**'He's not worth it.'**

This was from Tenten. Sakura fell back onto her bed and her head swum with advice from the girls.

_'Go get him!'_

_'He's an asshole.'_

_'Want me to egg his house?'_

_'Make me proud girlie. Forget him.'_

Forget her best friend? She shuddered.

_'He's not worth it.'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled. He SO was worth it. She typed hard and sent it to her friends.

**'HE IS WORTH IT!!!!'**

Dropping her phone and grabbing her keys, she got downstairs and into her moccasins, opening the door and flying outside. She didn't care if she was in his soccer shorts or if her tanktop was riding up. She didn't care if her favorite shoes were getting soaked. She didn't care if Tenten thought he wasn't worth it, or if Ino told her to forget him. She only cared what he thought, and right now he probably thought she was a total bitch. Turning the corner on the next block, she could hear music blaring from the biggest house on the block. Running up to the door, she knocked, hesitant. The door opened and there stood Itachi, her surrogate Aniki. He wordlessy stepped back and let her in. She nodded at him and went up the stairs, he resolve growing stronger and stronger. She avoided him for a month and three days. No more. Unlocking the door to his room, she walked in, the music blaring hard. Going to the sterio and shutting it off, she saw him groaned and say, without moving his arm from his eyes, "Itachi. Turn it back on."

"I'm not Itachi-Nii," She said softly, tucking a piece of hair from her ponytail back behind her ear. He got up and stared at her. Her skinny frame and long legs. His shorts and her tanktop. Her red-rimmed green eyes and pink hair that was all split ends and flyaways. And all he could think of was opening his arms at her teary gaze and letting her jump on him, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He stroaked her hair and walked downstairs to the living room, where he set her on the couch and left, coming back with a large spoon, his large blanket, a fluffy pillow, whipped cream, and a pint of ice cream. Mint moose tracks with chocolate mint pieces. She smiled and let him sit down, leaning against his arm and picking up the food and spoon. Pressing a button, her now favorite movie came on, _Inglorious Basterds._ Smiling at each other, she knew she was forgiven.

* * *

Mikoto walked in the house and slipped her Mary Janes off right next to a pair of beige moccasins. Smiling softly at them, she slipped off her coat and hung it up, walking into the living room. Seeing the empty container of ice cream and the large spoon next to it, she knew her girl was here. Turning to go into the kitchen, she saw Sasuke coming down the stairs, his emo face from the last month gone, replaced with his usual expresion.

"Saku-Chan is here?" She asked him, and his head snapped up, nodding. "Good," she said, "I was wondering when she would come back over." Sasuke walked up to the stove, finishing cooking the hash browns and eggs. Pulling out a box of pocky from the cabinet, he set it on a tray and put two plates of eggs, hash browns, bacon, and banana-nut pancakes.

"We're gonna eat upstairs," he murmured, leaving the kitchen. Walking up the stairs and slipping into his room, he found Sakura playing with his iPhone that he got last year. A chime was heard and he knew she was texting. She smiled at the phone and laughed, her legs scrunching his blanket beneath her. He rolled his eyes and tapped her on the forehead twice, earning a slight dazed look.

"Oh. Neko." She looked at his phone, then at him, then his phone, the the door. Her eyes narrowed a millimeter as she thought of making a break for it. Sasuke sighed and said, "Don't even try it." She pouted.

"Whhhyyyy nooootttt?" She whined, rolling on her side. He pointed at the food.

"Banana-nut?"

"Aa."

"Eggs AND hash browns?"

"And pocky," he said, lifting the box. She smiled slyly.

"You shouldn't have," she said, taking the box.

"You're right. I shouldn't have," he said, pushing her over back onto her side of the bed. She lifted herself up and grabbed the remote.

"Ninja Warrior?" She asked, green eyes changing colors from the quick flipping of channels.

Sasuke smirked. "What else is there?" She leaned back and grinned, getting ready to watch some amature kids fall in dirty water.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ino screeched, her freshly manicured fingers tugging through her locks. Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"She'll be here. I promise." Ino visibly relaxed until she saw Sasuke's car pull up. The windows were rolled down, and you would have to be blind to miss the long strands of pink hair fluttering out of his window. Sakura had her hand out the window, holding a small black object away from his grip as his long arms and long fingers made it half way past her forearm. She squealed as he pulled into a space, and flew out the car door before he even had a chance to turn off the engine. She ran up the stairs and flung her bag at Tenten, still running up the stairs. Sasuke followed after, his bag flying at Naruto. Sakura squealed as she jumped over the edge of the railing and called for someone. Sasuke held up a hand, telling everyone to stay back.

"Temari! Ino! Help!" Temari threw a small black stick to her. Sakura caught it, shoving the phone in her bra.

"I will go down there to get it," he warned. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him and opened the cap.

"If I go down, I'll go down swinging!" She yelled, "I have eyeliner." Sasuke frowned.

"You wouldn't dare." He lunged at her, ready to test her. Swinging, she swiped a long dark mark across his pale cheek and danced back, her hand to her mouth. Everyone heard her muffled giggles. Sasuke growled and tackled her, twisting his body so he landed under her. She squeaked, dropping the stick and pressed her hands across her chest, protecting the phone. Sasuke began tickling her and she immediately moved her hands to block her sides, not noticing his left hand swiftly dropping into the space between her breasts and pulled his phone out quickly. Sakura blushed lightly and got off of him.

"You pervert!" She exclaimed. He smirked.

"I warned you," he said.

"If you weren't my best friend and I wasn't so forgiving, I would have kicked your ass from here to kingdom come." She growled, although her eyes held a glint of amusement. The first bell rang and Hinata grabbed her hand, pulling her up the steps and through the large doors, trying to make it to Kakashi's class before he does.

* * *

Gym

"....And that's why you should never have sex." The two girls sat there, eyes wide and mouths opened. Soon enough the bell rang and Sakura flew out of there, Temari on her tail.

"Never going to do it, never going to do it," Sakura repeated like a mantra, walking up to her friends in the cafeteria. "Never going to do it, never going to do it."

"Never going to do what?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura's eyes widened as she shuddered and held her arms close to her body.

"I'm never going to have sex," she said bluntly, Temari nodding behind her. Sasuke paled. Ino smirked and said, "But if you don't have sex, how are you going to be able make all those little U-" Sakura tackled her, covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare," she growled. Ino nodded, scared. Sakura got up and said, "Let's eat." Everyone followed her to the table and dropped their stuff, going to get in line. Sakura went to grab a pudding cup that was right in front of her when a slight push hit her and a hand with slutty pink nails grabbed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nasally voice said, and Sakura turned to look at the girl. Her long blonde hair was pulled back by a clip, and her dirt brown eyes were hidden with Aqua contacts, and the color would have been pretty, but with the color behind them, they looked like the bottom of a lake. The small V-neck shirt she was wearing left nothing to the imagination, and her skirt was hiked up so far, it was surprising it didn't come flying up everytime she moved. Sakura narrowed her hate-filled eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Ami," she said sweetly, "all you did was pick it up for me." And she snatched it out of her hand and walked off. Ami stared after her in shock. Sakura sat down in her usual spot between Sasuke and Naruto and began eating the sandwich she grabbed. Naruto and Kiba began howling with laughter.

"What?" She asked innocently, although she knew exactly what she did. Ino began laughing with, slowly bringing the whole table with her. Sakura smirked and continued eating her sandwich. Suddenly, someone's phone went off, blaring 'Don't Dance' by 3OH!3. Ino put her hand into Kiba's pocket and pulled out the sleek Razor. She flipped it open.

"Your mom says she needs you home right after school to take Akamaru to the vet. Aw, poor Akamaru," she said. Kiba took his phone out of her hands.

"Do you want to come with? I know how much Aka loves you." Ino smiled and nodded. Sakura smiled at them and was happy for them. They looked so happy. Now, if only she would get off her fat, lazy, stupid, scared, pink-haired ass and tell Sasuke she loves him, she would be as good as gold.

"Um, Saku-Chan, I know you love your sandwich, but stop glaring at it." She jumped in surprise at Hinata's voice coming to her. She looked down and smiled sheepishly, taking another bite out of it. Hinata nodded and said, "Guess what tomorrow is?" Everyone looked at her.

"P.M.N.!" She cried, and all the girls let out a yell. Naruto poked Sakura and she squeaked, making Sasuke's eyes rove to Naruto. He hissed low under his breath, and Naruto jumped.

"Neko." The hand on his arm was placating him. He looked down at the small pinkette who sat almost under him.

"Sorry. Just got her back from the month." Sakura rolled her eyes, obviously not liking being treated like a object. She turned to her ball of ramen.

"What do you want?" Naruto gave her a look and pleaded, "Please, oh, please tell me what P.M.N. is!" Sakura laughed at his face. She tugged Saskue's sleeve.

"He looks like Matt!" Sasuke snorted and nodded once, remembering Sakura's golden retriever. Sakura went back to answering Naruto.

"P.M.N. stands for Party Movie Night. It's a weekly ritual." Sasuke cut her off.

"Yeah, and one that almost tore my house apart." All the girls laughed at the memory of Itachi wearing Ino's makeup and whipped cream on Sasuke's ceiling.

"Anyway, who's house are we having it at?" Tenten asked. Sakura started bouncing in her seat.

"Me! Me! Oh, please, PICK ME!" Everyone chuckled at the pink-haired bouncing girl.

"Yes, Sakura. We can have it at your house," Ino said slowly.

"YES! Wait, why are you talking to me like I'm imcompetent?" Everyone laughed as Sakura and Ino went at it again.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little slow, but it will pick up soon!**


	6. No Rule, Just Trouble

**The chapter doesn't have a rule cause it doesn't need one. But it will make things a little...problematic.**

"So, 'The Notebook' or 'Scary Movie 2'?" Ino said, chewing a stick of Five gum. She laid on the ground with her hair pulled back into two frenchbraids, in a purple tanktop and some black boyshorts, and waited for her freshly painted toes to dry.

"Scary Movie 2," Tenten said, braiding Sakura's hair into one long braid. Her basketball shorts and long-sleeved underarmor were red and black.

"Same." Temari had let her hair down and was letting it air-dry into it's natural waves. She wore long, polka-dotted blue and green pajama pants and short-sleeved Aerosmith top.

"No! I want to watch The Notebook!" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her too-large t-shirt and white boyshorts.

"Me too. You know I don't like that other movie." Hinata was in a light gray nightgown, soft, furry slippers on her feet. Every girl looked at Ino.

"Sorry guys," she looked at everyone, "But I want to watch The Notebook." Hinata and Sakura high-fived. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"There. Done." Sakura got up and plopped onto her bed, sighing. She shot back up, grinning.

"What are you thinking?" Temari was scared.

"We should play a prank on the guys." All the girls grinned.

* * *

"...So, everyone know the plan?"

"Yep."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Now I do."

Our five girls were standing outside of Shikamaru's house, deciding he should go first. They all had black on. Tenten wore her black underarmor and dark wash skinny jeans. Temari had on shorts over tights and a tank on, her hair under a baseball cap. Hinata opted for mid-calf leggings and a baby-doll dress. Ino wore liquid leggings and a nice shirt with a cardigan over it, and Sakura had on a dark-wash jean mini with footless tights and a long-sleeved off-the-shoulders top. They all stepped out and took the stuff out of their purses.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Moving on, the next house was Naruto's, and god only knows how we can mess him up. Sakura crept forward silently, and took cans of silver and black spray paint out and made her way over to his baby...

* * *

Neji was slightly difficult.

As soon as they got to the Hyuga Mansion, they were afraid to do anything to it because of Hinata. So, instead, they boosted her up into Neji's room, with specific instructions on what to get. Suddenly, she came back to the window and whispered down, "I can't find it!" Tenten was boosted up next, so she could tell Hinata. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh...Now I know where it is!" She disappeared back into the room and came back out.

He won't know what hit him.

* * *

Kiba had one thing, and one thing only, that they could ruin, and Ino was totally against it.

"No. I won't let you do that. Anything but that!" Sakura sighed.

"Ino, it'll wash out. Just don't worry. I won't hurt him." Ino finally gave in, but she was whimpering while they did it.

* * *

Sasuke.

Sakura knew that nothing they did to any possesion of his was not going to hit him. Ino argued that one of his possesions would.

"What," Sakura asked, exsaperated, "could you know about his things that could harm him if we harm it?"

"You." Ino was promptly tackled after that.

But Sakura saw her point.

She had to dig deep.

And if digging deep is what she had to do...

She was going to take one for the team.

"Are you sure?" Tenten was worried. Sakura nodded, afraid to trust her voice. Tenten sighed and went at it. She took a picture after. Sakura took it, and, using the key around her neck, she opened his door and placed the picture over his eyes. Running her hand through her hair, she slipped out, and they made it back to her house in record time. They plugged in the movie. Rolling over on the bed she fell on, Sakura began watching the movie. About halfway through, Hinata gasped and had a wide smile on her face.

"What? What happened?" Ino was next to her in a second. She was bouncing in place, not being able to speak. Temari took the phone and read the text, slowly grinning.

"Ah!"

"What?"

"Naruto asked Hinata out!"

Every girl screamed, breaking a couple of windows somewhere.

Sakura sighed and fell down next to Hina.

"I'm so happy for you!" Everyone nodded. Hinata's smile fell, though.

"Guys, the pranks. He's going to break up with me because of it." Everyone froze.

They were going to be in hell tomorrow.


	7. Rule 3, 10, & 16

**Hey! I'm finally back! And now I'll shut up so you can read ;).**

* * *

Rule Three: Thou shall be there for their sisters when ANYTHING happens, no matter what they are doing.

Rule Ten**_: Thou shall shank any PERSON who messes with one of the sisters, makes them cry, or hurts them in anyway._**

**_{[("Broken")]}_**

Rule Sixteen: Thou shall look there best when around (insert name here) to gain the attention of said boy.

* * *

Sakura was one who never really got up in the mornings. She prefered afternoons and nights.

But it seemed that wasn't going to happen today.

"Get up, you lazy-ass! God, you're worse than Shikamaru!" Ino had Sakura's shoulder and was shaking it.

"No," Sakura snapped, pulling the comforter closer. Ino nodded to Temari and Tenten. Each one of the girls grabbed a foot.

And pulled.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and her hands snapped up, grabbing her bed frame like they was no tomorrow.

"I don't want to wake up! You can't make me!" Sakura yelled, thrashing her legs to get the girls off.

"We can, and we will! Pull harder!" Ino cackled as Sakura's grip started slipping.

"What are you doing to her?"

The cry of outrage came from none other than Hinata, who was trying to twist her hair into an acceptable ponytail.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari looked down as Sakura smirked.

"They were pulling me out of bed by my feet! And now my hands hurt!" Hinata looked at them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry, Sakura," they all murmured. She nodded and got out of bed. Walking into her closet, she chose the first things her hands touched.

A white tennis skirt, a light pink polo, and small pink flats.

Pulling it on, she went downstairs to get breakfast, running her hands through her hair, stopping in shock from the locks that suddenly stopped, and remembering what happened. Plopping down onto her chair, she watched her girls go around the kitchen, noting their outfits so she could find them later.

Ino's black shorts and yellow top.

Hinata's black slacks and silver blouse.

Temari's light purple mini-dress.

Tenten's orange top and skinny jeans.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. God, they were a fucking bright-ass rainbow.

* * *

Sasuke stood shocked, as he say the small little pixie like girl in front of him. Her long hair was gone, replaced by short, pink locks falling to brush her shoulders. But that wasn't what had him shocked. The pink was still her dominate color, but through-out her hair were thin, sharp, bright _blue _highlights that made him want to just shake her and ask _'What the hell were you thinking?' _She smiled shakily, and spoke.

"Hi, Neko."

It was still her, still _Sakura_, but he couldn't bring himself to call this girl Hime.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Sakura?" She flinched.

"I'm still Sakura." But he didn't hear her.

"I thought you photoshopped the picture." She shook her head, and Sasuke's eyes caught the blue fanning out. He watched as she looked at him. "What were you thinking?" He hissed.

"Pranking you." He blanked.

"That's why Naruto's car is fucked up, why Shikamaru's house is covered in toilet paper, why Neji's face is orange, why Akamaru is purple, and why," his eyes filled with pain, "You put blue highlights in your hair." She nodded meekly. Naruto suddenly spoke, looking at the little Hyuga.

"Did you guys do this before or after I asked you out?" Hinata's eyes widened, and stuttered, "W-we did i-i-it b-" Naruto froze.

"Don't lie, Hinata." Naruto was somber.

Sakura snapped at him, her normal attitude coming out.

"She's not lying!" She pushed him, and he stumbled back, falling into a chair. Sakura stood over him. "She's not lying." Her eyes were furious, but her voice was soft. "I fucked up your car, Naruto," she turned to Shikamaru, "I t-ped your house. Neji, I put the orange die in your soap. Kiba, I died Akamaru purple. And Sasuke," she looked at him, "I couldn't find one other thing you care about that was material, so I did the next best thing. I messed with myself. And I'm sorry." She turned and left the cafateria, her white skirt and her polo over her frail shoulders. Sasuke turned to the other girls.

"She's lying, isn't she?" They looked at each other, and Hinata spoke.

"About her doing everything, yes. About doing it before Naruto asked me out, no." She took a deep breath. "I messed with Neji's soap."

"I t-ped Shikamaru's house," Ino said.

"I died Akamaru purple," Tenten said.

"And I did Sakura's hair." Temari ran a hand through her sandy hair. Every guy just looked at the girls, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran. She had left school property, and was now heading back home. She had left her car, and was reminding herself to call Ino and have her bring it home.

But at the moment, she didn't care.

All, she kept seeing was the look on Sasuke's face when he saw her. Shock, disbelief, confusion, but most of all, anger.

He had never really been angry at her. Sure they fought, but they weren't totally angry. And sure, she's broken things of his, but he was never angry like this.

_Of course not_, she thought bitterly, _He only got angry over this because I'm not looking the same as I normally do. I'm not the Sakura he has seen for the past 15 years._

She came to a park and sat down on a bench.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

"Go away, Ami," Sakura said coldly. The blonde snorted.

"Not likely. And why should I do anything you tell me to do? It's not like you have your friends to back you up." Sakura glared up at her.

"What do you want?"

Ami smiled sadistically.

"Just to give you a message." She flicked out a pocket knife, making Sakura's eyes go wide. "I don't care if you're Sasuke-Kun's best friend. Stay away from him." Sakura got up and took a step back.

"Don't come near me. I'll scream."

"Go ahead. Not like anyone will hear you," Ami said. The four girls behind her tittered.

"What are going to do?" Sakura asked warily. Ami's eyes went wide.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. We're going to hurt you." Sakura went to run, but Ami grabbed her hair. The other girl's held Sakura down as Ami gripped the knife tighter.

"Badly."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I couldn't get anything out right now! I'm working on my other two stories and fighting to work on this one.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Rule 15

**Hey. I know you're all anxious to read this chapter, so here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime known as Naruto.**

* * *

Rule Fifteen: **_Thou shall choose one boy and one boy ONLY to go after this year. Once you choose, you aren't allowed to go back on it so choose wisely. Thou must use all the rules here after to gain this boy._**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Haruno-Sama. Your daughter...she's-"

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

The young man looked up, his black eyes lost and confused.

"I'm-"

He licked his dry lips and coughed lightly, trying to get his voice from being scratchy.

"I'm waiting to see her."

Naruto looked down at him. Sighing, he slid down the wall and sat next to him, placing his arms on his raised knees.

"You know," he began, "she wouldn't want you like this."

"I know," was his soft reply. Naruto felt pity for the man beside him. He was sitting there, in the hallway of the white hospital, his clothes rumpled and creased from sitting here all night, and his eyes vacant and haunted. Like he had seen a ghost.

Or was going to see one.

"Naruto, I-" he stopped, clenching his eyes shut, "I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so angry and mean to her, she wouldn't have run off and gotten herself-"

At this, he stopped again, clenching his fist over his heart. He continued.

"She won't wake up."

"Soon," Naruto interjected quickly. "She won't wake up soon." Sasuke looked at him, with a look that was falling fast and losing hope.

"How do you know that?" Naruto was shocked at the utter self-loathing coming from Sasuke's voice. "How do you know that she'll wake up? She has been brutally beat, cut, stabbed, and everything else under the sun!" He took a deep breath. "And it's all because of me."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"You can see her now."

Both boys rose and followed her to the door at the end of the hall. She pushed it open and let them in.

They stopped at the sight before them.

Sakura was laying in the middle of the room. Her face was mostly covered by the bandages placed there, hiding the left and top of her face. She had a broken arm, three bruised ribs, a crack in her cheekbone, and multiple cuts and bruises on her body.

Sasuke took a couple steps forward as her parents walked in, and they saw him collaspe on his knees at her bedside, hands gripping the railing tightly. He was shaking, and they all saw couple drops of water fall onto the floor. Sakura's mother, Akira, came over to him. She knelt down next to him, and murmured something to him. He shook his head sharply, and she took him in her arms and held him in a hug. His sobs were silent, but he shook violently. One hand rested next to him, limp and unused, while the other held Sakura's hand above him tightly, like he was afraid to let go. Akira's head turned.

"Can you call Mikoto-Chan and Fugaku-Kun? They are needed here. You know they consider Sakura like a daughter."

Daisuke nodded, and left the room to call them. Naruto knelt down with them, and spoke.

"Sakura wouldn't want you like this. She'd probably hit you upside the back of the head and tell you to stop moping. Then she'd hit me and yell at me for not making you stop moping. Now, I'm not going to do that because I really don't want to hit myself, but you need to not let this consume you. Go to school tomorrow. Be upset with your friends. And then come back and visit her. She's still going to be here tomorrow. She's not going anywhere until she wakes up. And when she wakes up, we'll be here, ready to take her home."

Sauske turned his head from Akira's shoulder.

"Okay." Naruto nodded once. "But I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Okay," Akira said, and released him. Naruto brought a chair over, and put his friend into it. They left soon after.

Sasuke was staring at her, not believing his eyes. Sakura, his Sakura, was laying prone in this bed, comatose.

And Tsunade said she didn't know when she would open her eyes.

* * *

_Sasuke was laughing, trying to grab the leaves above his head as his brother held him on his back. Itachi kept walking, his eyes searching for a branch that was low enough for his brother to reach._

_A light, delicate sob caught their attention, and both boys turned to the sound._

_A small girl was crying, her pink hair falling in her face as she had her arms wrapped around her legs._

_"Nii-san, let's go help her," Sasuke whispered in his brother's ear. Itachi nodded. They made their way over to the crying girl, Itachi putting Sasuke down so he could talk._

_"Hi!" Sasuke said cheerfully, smiling. The little girl tilted her head up, but they couldn't see her eyes._

_"Hello," a watery voice said, the voice behind it lovely._

_"My name's Sasuke. What' s yours?"_

_"Sakura," the little girl said._

_Sasuke grinned. "Hey, that's a nice name! It fits you."_

_"That's what my Kaa-san says. She named me that because of my hair and eyes."_

_"What color are your eyes?"_

_She shook her bangs out of her face, and two stunning green orbs peered up at them._

_"Green," she simply said. Sasuke sat down next to her._

_"Want to be friends?" The little girl looked shocked._

_"You want to be friends? With me?"_

_"Yeah!" Sasuke smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Because I have a big forehead, and I'm not pretty, and no one likes me. Why would you want to be friends with me?"_

_Sasuke shook his head._

_"You are fine. Whoever said that is wrong. And I'm going to prove it to you!"_

_She smiled brightly, the smile lighting up her face._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Naruto sat under the Cherry Blossom tree, reminiscing about his days in Kindergarten.

Sakura and Sasuke sure got in a lot of trouble because of him.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

There was a couple of times that it wasn't the greatest of times to do something stupid, but he could remember one time that he would do over and over again.

* * *

_"Naruto!"_

_A flash of blonde was all the lunch lady saw before she was flat on her back. Another two flashes, one black and one pink ran by her quickly, and she screamed._

_The three kids ran outside and collasped under the Cherry Blossom tree, laughing._

_"Oh my gosh, did you see her face?" Sakura was giggling uncontrollably._

_"Yeah! I almost peed myself!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's face scrunched up, and Sasuke hit his head sharply._

_"Ow! Teme, what was that for?"_

_"For being stupid."_

_"You want to go?"_

_"It would be a challenge, Dobe."_

_"TEME!"_

_And the quarell began. Sakura didn't honestly care anymore. She knew them well enough to let it go on until they stopped. She layed back and watched the sky._

_About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was laying on her left and Naruto on her right. She sat up and looked at them._

_"Guys." both boys looked at her. "Can you promise something?"_

_"Anything, Hime," Sasuke said quickly._

_"Of course, Sakura-Chan!"_

_She smiled at them._

_"You promise to never leave me? And if I was to leave, you would bring me back?"_

_"Without a doubt," Sasuke said._

_"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto was confused, but still promised._

_"Thank you, guys. You'll be my best friends forever."_

* * *

Ino was holding the flowers from her mother's shop tightly in her left hand, a box of strawberry pocky in her right. She stood outside of Sakura's door, trying to force herself to go in.

You can do it, she told herself, it's just Sakura. She's just asleep. Walk in, put the flowers on her bedside table, and sit down. She is just sleeping. You can do it. YOU CAN DO IT!

"Are you going to come in?"

The rough voice broke her concentration, and she looked up.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," she said sheepishly. Sasuke's eyes were blank as they stared at her. Ino licked her lips nervously. "Um, I could just...come back...later?"

"You can go in. I have to go get something to eat. Naruto's about to come by in ten minutes, and if I'm not eating, he threatened to tell Hime when she woke up." The way he said this was like he was just going through the motions.

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to sit there for a little while and talk to her. That okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and walked quickly towards the cafeteria. With his long legs, she doubts he'll be gone two minutes. She walked in the room and froze.

Sakura looked so peaceful, laying there. Ino sat onto the chair next to her bed, placing the Lilies and Cherry Blossoms on the table. She opened the pocky and waved one under Sakura's nose.

"Come on, Saki," she teased lightly, ignoring the pain in her heart, "You know you want to wake up and eat one." When Sakura didn't respond, she sighed sadly.

"Even the strawberry pocky won't wake you up," she said.

* * *

_Ino was watching the older girls on the swings, sniffing as she remembered what they did._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_She looked up at the soft, girly voice, only to see a mess of pink hair clouding the girl's face._

_"I'm fine," Ino said, wiping her face harshly and smiling a forced smile at the girl. The girl pushed her hair over her shoulder, revealing a pretty face and wide green eyes._

_"You don't look okay."_

_"Well, I said I am!" Ino quieted suddenly as she saw the girl's eyes begin to water at her outburst._

_"I was just trying help," she said softly, and spun around to run away._

_"Wait!" The little girl froze. "What's your name?"_

_"It's only polite to give your own first."_

_She jumped at the boy's voice, and turned her head to see perhaps the most beautiful boy she's ever seen. A blush covered her cheeks, and she began to stutter._

_"M-my na-names Ino-o," she got out._

_"Hn," the boy said, and looked to the girl behind her. "Hime, come here." The girl hopped over to him, and suddenly, Ino saw she would never have this boy. The way he was around this pink-haired girl showed his crush he had._

_And it made Ino mad._

_"You like her!" She pointed a finger at him. "You really like her! How can you like her? Her hair looks like strawberry pocky!" The little girl's face screwed up in anger._

_"Well, atleast I wasn't named after a pig and ended up looking like one!"_

_"That's because you got a forehead the size of Japan!"_

_The girl's face went from anger to utter sadness, and tears began to slip down her face. She ran off, towards a tall, dark-haired teen. The teen picked her up and rubbed her back gently. The boy looked at her._

_"You better apoligize right now, or I swear-"_

_"I will, I will!" She ran over and looked up at the pink-haired girl in the teen's arms._

_"I'm sorry," she said truthfully. "I like your hair. It's very pretty."_

_The little girl hiccuped. "T-thank you, I-Ino."_

_"Could I know your name?"_

_"Sakura."_

* * *

Naruto came in the room just as Ino was leaving. She smiled sadly, and said, "He's in there." Naruto nodded, and continued in the room.

He saw Sasuke sitting in the chair that he had been sitting in everyday for the past three weeks and walked up to him.

"You've been eating, right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank look.

"I had a piece of toast," his rapsy voice said. Naruto shook his head.

"You've got to eat, Teme. When Sakura-Chan wakes up, I don't need both of you looking like skeletons."

"What if she doesn't?"

Naruto froze. "Don't say that."

Sasuke stood up. "Be realistic, Naruto. What if she doesn't wake up?" Naruto turned around, his lip curled in a sneer.

"She's going to wake up."

"Be real."

The door open, and Sasuke's parents, Naruto's parents, and Sakura's parents walked in to an all out brawl.

"You fucking Teme! How could you say that?" Naruto's hand was around Sasuke's throat.

"Because she might not!" Sasuke's knee came up into Naruto's stomach. Naruto bent over, coughing. Sasuke rubbed his throat.

"We promised her," Naruto whispered, but it sounded like a scream in the silence. "We promised her if she was to leave, we would bring her back. Well, guess what, Sasuke?" Naruto's blue eyes turned hard. "She's not awake. She's in a fucking coma, away from us! I'm not giving up like you!"

"How could you think I want to give up on her, huh? I don't want to give up, Naruto! It hurts so damn much to see her lying there, in a coma because of something I said! I would never _want _to give up on her! I love her, dammit! I love her!" Sasuke closed his eyes and slid to the floor with his back against the wall. "I love her, and I didn't tell her."

"I didn't know I was deaf."

The soft voice froze all of them, and their eyes turned to the bed. Sakura's eyes were barely open, and her lips barely parted, but the green behind her lashes was burning brightly, showing them she wasn't going down without a fight.

But they noticed she wasn't looking at _all_ of them. She was only looking at Sasuke.

Mikoto, Akira, and Kushina pushed their men and Naruto out the door, locking it silently behind them. Sasuke rose from his spot on the floor and made his way over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She ignored him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sasuke." He flinched. She only called him Sasuke when she was mad or serious. Or both. "Did you mean what you said? About loving me?"

"Yes." He brushed the hair away from her face, and she found comfort in the familiar action. "I do. Have since I was five. Well, back then it was a crush, but-"

He was cut off by Sakura grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down. She placed his lips on hers and kissed him, slow and sweet. He responded, kissing her back the same way. She pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that since sixth grade."

He smirked. "Well, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." She smiled and he kissed her again.

* * *

**Finally. They admit it!**

**I bet you all are relieved.**

**But don't think it's over. Oh, no.**

**It's only just begun.**


End file.
